The invention relates to a mounting assembly and method for installing dowels in compound panels such as layered compound panels especially sandwich panels having a honeycombed core between two cover layers. Such mounting assembly includes a threading for holding connecting elements. The dowel is anchored in its installed position with the aid of a pourable and curable resin mass. For this purpose the dowel is provided with anchoring elements having at least one flange. The panel is provided with a bore into which the dowel is inserted, whereby the upper facing surface of the dowel extends flush with one surface of the panel. A mounting member which aids in the installation of the dowel has a lower surface extending in the same surface or plane of the panel in which the upper facing surface of the dowel extends. Further, the mounting member has a circumference which extends radially outside the dowel and above the panel.
German Pat. No. 1,500,949 discloses a mounting assembly as just described. Such prior art mounting assembly comprises the dowel B and a bridging member A. The bridging member is provided with an adhesive foil or tape and with a covering. For installing the prior art structure the worker must first remove the covering from the adhesive tape, whereupon he may place the bridging member on top of the dowel. This procedure is difficult and therefore requires special mounting jigs. Further, the prior art dowel has two flanges which results in a dowel shape difficult to manufacture and just as difficult to install.
As a result of the two flanges the prior art dowel can be produced substantially only as a turned element requiring a lathe operation. Additionally, the actual installing is difficult because only a small hole is provided for the pouring of the casting resin through the narrow upper flange. Such a small hole and the narrow upper flange make it difficult to achieve a rapid casting. Additionally, it is difficult to make sure that the space surrounding the dowel is completely filled with the casting resin.
Another disadvantage of the prior art dowel is seen in that due to its shape it may be manufactured substantially only of metal and the form locking connection between the metal and the casting resin is not especially strong. Thus, it is possible that the dowel gets loose from the casting resin, whereby its function as a connecting element is not assured. Further, the prior art bridge has the disadvantage that any casting resin flowing back out of the venting hole may flow over the bridge and onto the surface of the compound layer panel which, as a result, needs to be cleaned which is an unnecessary and costly operation.